


That Damn Coach

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Coach Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M, Oneshot, Professor Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo overheard his students talking about this one particular "hot" coach. That leaves him insecure not because the coach is hotter than him but among other things.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	That Damn Coach

Kyungsoo kept his head down low when he walked through the corridors of the building. He didn’t know how to act, especially since it’s only been a month since he got himself the job of the English professor here in the university. 

He considered himself as the low-profile professor and he wanted to keep it that way. Sure, he had his moments with his students and he was happy that his students were very accommodating as well with the new professor in town.

He went inside the designated room for his English 3 class in room 612. He went in and he saw a few girls hanging around a little too early for his class. He recognized the three as the girls who are very active in his class and he got to know them since they started asking questions after the learning session of the class. 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo.” Irene said. Kyungsoo also reminded his class to call him by his first name since they were in the same range of age. It just happened that he got into college earlier since he accelerated three times in elementary and middle school. 

“Good morning..” He greeted them and sat at the teacher’s table in front.

He slumped his handbag on the table and put out the materials he had done for the rest of his class today. He was planning to give the students reviewers for their preliminary examinations and he got them little encouraging notes on the margin of the reviewers. 

He was finishing the last encouragement note on one of the student’s reviewers when he heard Irene spoke to her friends. 

“Seen the new basketball team’s coach?” Irene asked her friends. Kyungsoo blushed profusely as he knew where this conversation was going. 

“Dude, he is so hot.” One of Irene’s friends fanned herself as if she could get literally burn from the man’s temperature.

“I’ve been hanging around the gym for far too long that one of the players noticed me and asked me if I wanted to join the team..” another chuckled while sipping on her cup of coffee. Kyungsoo busied himself by setting up his laptop but he knew his head wasn’t on teacher’s mode. 

“He’s got the height and the dimple on his cheek is to die for.” Irene groaned and slumped her head on her chair’s table. 

“And the ears. Don’t get me started on his ears..” Irene muttered while her head was still on the table.

“I heard he’s gay..” Wendy, who just fanned herself, announced. 

“Yeah, his boyfriend must be so lucky..” Irene detached her head from the table and sighed. 

“He has a boyfriend?” their other friend asked. 

“Rumor has it that his boyfriend is in the university, too.” Irene replied. 

“I bet his boyfriend is gorgeous too..”

Kyungsoo coughed to let his mind off easily but Irene noticed it quickly and pointed out his blushing face. 

“Kyungsoo, you’re blushing..” Irene pointed out his reddening cheeks. 

“Are you perhaps attracted to the new coach as well?” Wendy asked him. That left Kyungsoo’s cheeks blushed more, he didn’t know that he'd be put to this spot. 

“N-No..” Kyungsoo stuttered. 

“It’s okay.. That coach is really irresistible so we can’t blame you.” Irene reassured him. 

Kyungsoo fixed his eyeglass and coughed once again and he was about to give his denial on his attraction to that coach when the bell rang and saved him. It was time for their class and one by one, his students came flocking down on the room and that didn’t give him any chance to explain himself to Irene and her friends. 

All of his class went smoothly that day and he thanked the heavens above when it was time for him to go home. He took the train home and went quickly to his apartment. 

He quickly changed from work clothes to his boyfriend’s clothes. The piece of shirt was enough to cover up his upper body down to his knees. He didn’t care anymore since he has to grade some papers that could be used as a student’s reviewer for the exam. He sighed as he sat down on the sofa with papers scattered around the living room table. 

Two hours later, his hand full of pen marks, Kyungsoo heard the door on the apartment open up. He didn’t have the energy to look at it but he knew exactly who it was.

“Babe, it’s Friday, why are you still working?” Chanyeol, who was reeking of sweat, went to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You’re late..” Kyungsoo replied, not looking at Chanyeol and was still marking the paper of his student. 

“Sorry, I promised the boys that we’ll go out since they won the finals..” Chanyeol looked at him with puppy eyes. Who could damn resist the puppy eyes of their university’s basketball team coach? 

“Forgive me, professor..” Chanyeol grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to stand up to hug him. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s arms circling their way on his waist. He felt the familiar warmth his boyfriend always gives him when they’re together. 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” His boyfriend added and let his head rest on top of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo’s stomach can apparently read the room and let itself grumble. 

“Dinner maybe?” Kyungsoo mumbled. 

“Yeah, I could do that..” Chanyeol gave him a peck on the lips and went on to their kitchen. As his boyfriend walked by, Kyungsoo saw how the jersey Chanyeol wore riled up to his abdomen. 

Yeah, his boyfriend is hot while he is still in his glasses and gives students dumb encouraging notes on the side of their reviewer.

After dinner, Chanyeol had convinced Kyungsoo to stop working and do his work tomorrow morning. Kyungsoo was easily convinced since Chanyeol served his dinner without his shirt on and they might have gone to their room quickly that night and Kyungsoo passed out from all the moans and groans Chanyeol made him do. 

Kyungsoo was still insecure that he might not deserve his boyfriend but all the thoughts of that were cut off when he made Chanyeol moan with using just his mouth and tongue.   
He’ll do two things tonight, fuck his insecurities and get fucked by his boyfriend. 

-

Kyungsoo woke up a little early on Monday since he wanted to make sure that he could prepare a big breakfast for Chanyeol. All weekend, Chanyeol didn’t do anything except for training his team and going to gym. Kyungsoo wasn’t against it since he knew that the championship is coming and the team have to get all the training they need. 

Chanyeol didn’t forget about him, too. His boyfriend made sure that they still got to go out on Saturday night and watched movies at the cinema. Kyungsoo was praying all night that they’ll never be caught by one of the students in the university. Good thing no one saw them because if someone saw them, maybe they’ll get weirded out that their favorite basketball team coach is hanging out with the nerdy professor. 

So to thank Chanyeol for still making time for him during the weekend, Kyungsoo did make bacon and eggs for him on Monday morning and he prepared a protein shake for the latter to consume later on their practice. 

While he was putting the cooked bacon and eggs on the plate, he heard their bedroom door open so he turned around to see Chanyeol and his crumpled shirt and messy hair. The taller looked very tired but he still looked hot in the morning. 

“Good morning baby.” Chanyeol went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and went on to smell the food he prepared. One thing that Chanyeol doesn’t forget to do is to kiss him on the cheek every morning; that made Kyungsoo think if he really deserves someone like Chanyeol. Kyungsoo doesn’t know when this insecurity started and he also doesn’t know when will this stop. 

That left him out of his head and forgot to take out the toasts out of the toaster. 

“Soo, are you okay?” Chanyeol asked as he went to Kyungsoo’s side again and rubbed his sides. 

“Baby, do you still feel sleepy? Do you want to take the day off? I’ll tell the dean..” Chanyeol whispered as Kyungsoo saw how his boyfriend leveled their eyes together. 

“N-No..” Kyungsoo shaked his head. 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol confirmed.

“They won’t believe it..” Kyungsoo found himself letting out his feelings. He immediately regretted it. 

“Who? What is that they won’t believe?” Chanyeol cupped his cheeks. 

“That we’re together..” Kyungsoo let his eyes down low. 

“Baby..” Chanyeol rubbed his cheeks and pecked him on the lips. 

“It’s true.. You’re so hot compared to me and I can’t even see without my glasses on while you can have your way with anyone. Up to this day, I still don’t know why you chose me..” Kyungsoo confessed. 

“Kyungsoo, I chose you because you’re you. I chose you because you help me get on my feet when I feel so down when my team loses. I chose you because you write little notes on your students’ syllabus to keep them motivated. I chose you because you loved me from the start. I chose you because you don’t care that people try to annoy just because of your height and glasses. I chose you because no one comes close to you. I couldn’t care less about the others because I only have my eyes on you.” Chanyeol remained his eyes on Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t say anything to Chanyeol so he just smashed his lips on the taller’s. Chanyeol was surprised at first but he then got onto the kiss. Kyungsoo tilted his head to give Chanyeol the better access to kiss him, there was tongue involved and Kyungsoo felt butterflies all over his stomach. He broke the kiss and kept his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

“You want to stay in today?” Chanyeol kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. 

“I have to give my students their reviewers..” Kyungsoo mumbled on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“There’s the Kyungsoo I know..” Chanyeol chuckled and let go of him to take a bite of the breakfast he made. 

-

“Thanks for the breakfast, baby but I have to check in early with the team..” Chanyeol looked at him apologetically. 

“It’s okay, Yeol.” Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend. 

“I’ll see you at school?”

“Yeah..” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips one last time before the latter took off. 

-

Kyungsoo did see Chanyeol at the university. 

As he opened room 612 for his English 3 class, the basketball team coach was waiting for him inside. This will be his class before he could go grab his lunch and he was surprised to see his boyfriend sitting down on the teacher’s table with students gaping at the glorious sight at their front. 

“Fuck, he’s so hot..” Kyungsoo heard one of his students whisper to the other. 

“Why is he here?” the other one murmured. 

“There’s your teacher guys.” Chanyeol announced in front and decided to stand up from his seat. 

Kyungsoo gave him a look saying ‘what are you doing?’. Chanyeol chuckled and went up to him to say something to him. 

“Let’s have lunch together..” Chanyeol ‘whispered’ to him. Kyungsoo thought that Chanyeol wanted to whisper so that no one would know but at the volume of his voice, Kyungsoo thinks that the thing that Chanyeol just said could be heard all throughout the floor of the building. 

“Oh..” He heard a student mumble. 

“I’ll see you later.. baby..” Chanyeol rubbed his shoulders then walked out of the room leaving Kyungsoo stilled and the students gaping at the scenery they just witnessed. 

“Damn, they’re so cute together.” Kyungsoo heard this clearly from Irene. 

“Told you the boyfriend’s gorgeous too.” 

Kyungsoo blushed profusely. He just didn’t know if it’s from Chanyeol visibly announcing their relationship to his students or from the comments he got from his students about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
